politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
No Endonezi
No Endonezi is a nation led by His Majesty King Karel IV on the continent of Asia. No Endonezi's government is an Autocracy with a Capitalist economy. No Endonezi has a population of 24,169 and a land area of 500 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 48.34. Foundation On December 1, 2013 the providence of No Endonezi (native language for Northern Indonesia) announce declaration of independence from the remaining Kingdom. Duke Karel IV, who before that time was in exile due to treason against King Wilheim I, was installed as King. HRM King Karel IV used his international connection established while in exile to gain a protectorate in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The alliance of nations granted No Endonezi international recognition, allowed its nation to begin membership proceedings, and placed Royal troops along the boarder lands of No Enodonezi and Greater Endonezi. On December 12, 2013 the Kingdom was granted full admittance into the Kingdom of Hyrule and Karel IV was appointed Duke of Economics of the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Hyrule later reorganized as Rhythm - a Republican system of governance. Karel IV retained his economic distinction, currently serving as the Breadman. Post Rebellion Rebuilding While the new nation was allow to leave with very little struggle, the nation itself can be classified as a third world nation. At it's founding, it was ranked as one of the world least powerful, least influential, and least stable areas. While crime and disease were low in the city of Abitan, it was more to do with the lack of population or valuable items - not the great ability of the healthcare system or police force. The entire nation lacked electricity - something taken for granted in the first and second world. Where they lacked in modern conveniences, they gained in a strong work ethic and plenty of land for farms. No Endonezi quickly established itself as a global food export. Using the money from exports, Karel IV established a windmill power plant system to environmentally produce electricity. Poor engineering skills and lack of foresight resulted in a power plant that couldn't produce power - halting electricity production for many years. Seeing an issue with current infrastructure, Karel IV nationalized the entire economy, making it country communist. The government discovered the the power company Pacific Power - which was the only one in No Endonezi - was utlizing the monopoly status to milk the nations government of capital while paying its works minimal wages. He directed the newly nationalized power company to complete the construction of the second windmill while raising workers salarys. This led to an economic boom. Foreign aid was later recieved from nations in Rhythm which helped in producing No Endonezi Oil Company and No Endonezi Coal Company. Relaxation of the Economic Grip Karel IV announced to the citizens of No Endonezi that post rebellion reconstruction was over and the command economy would be slowly phased out over time. While a resources was controled by a single production company, it would remain a government entity, but once the infrastructure was set up to allow for multiple companies to take control of the means of production the company would be divided between the active management of the plant and workers would be allowed to purchase the first shares of the newly privatized plant. After workers have purchased their shares, the remaining shares - valued at 25% of total shares - would be sold to the community in an auction. The process began with No Endonezi Electric Company, which had its second windmill seperate to form Abitan Power. The new company produces 75% of the electricty for the city, while the original company produces nearly all of the electricty in the rural areas. The companys are allowed to compete with each other, but are not allowed to produce more power sources without government approval. This is to prevent one company from gaining monopoly status. The program instalation began on December 30, 2013 and would be completed by Janurary 1, 2014. Category:No Endonezi